<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ink by Chewiethedoggo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151147">Ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiethedoggo/pseuds/Chewiethedoggo'>Chewiethedoggo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other, Poems, Poetic, Random &amp; Short, Story, Wings, Writing, compliments, poem, stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiethedoggo/pseuds/Chewiethedoggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random thoughts and writing.<br/>(this is more chapters than I would have thought)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Undisclosed Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, a few things you should know:</p>
<p>-this is the first book I will try to update at least once a month since writing is something I've wanted to attempt.</p>
<p>-I am a minor! Be careful with what you comment.</p>
<p>- I will show disclaimers for what I write before the chapter, please tell me if something triggers you so I can add that.</p>
<p>-this will mostly be fiction and will be stated when otherwise.</p>
<p>-I'm not the best at writing, and I do take constructive criticism.</p>
<p>I will take request! But I have the right to decline.</p>
<p>Please don't interact if:</p>
<p>-Anti LGBTQ+</p>
<p>-Map/nomap</p>
<p>-racist</p>
<p>-sexist</p>
<p>-toxic stans</p>
<p>-thinspo</p>
<p>-terf</p>
<p>I do not have to tell you about myself to justify what I write, I will research a topic if I don't understand it fully, and will change/delete if what I wrote isn't actually how that thing is.</p>
<p>I want this book to be a positive place, so please be nice to each other in the comments!</p>
<p>This will also be posted on Wattpad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Universe (OLD)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is from a different book of mine, which will be or already is deleted.<br/>66 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The universe moves,<br/>It twists and turns,<br/>It changes,<br/>It doesn't know what it changes,<br/>But it cares,<br/>For it has feelings,<br/>It laughs,<br/>It hurts,<br/>It screams,<br/>It cries,<br/>We are its tears,<br/>Dedicate bits of the universe,<br/>Destined for something more,<br/>More than us,<br/>More than the galaxy,<br/>More than the universe itself,<br/>But we don't know this,<br/>We're never told,<br/>We live thinking we aren't big enough,<br/>Big enough for something great,<br/>For something amazing,<br/>Something that will change the galaxy,<br/>Before it changes us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Upside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't remember why I wrote this<br/>133 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MAY 09, 2020 3:41</p>
<p>u plan on working overtime today</p>
<p>Nah, I'm a little tired. I might leave early if this meeting stays this boring.</p>
<p>ur texting during a meeting?</p>
<p>What are they going to do? Fire me?</p>
<p>probably</p>
<p>I can live with that.</p>
<p>ur lost</p>
<p>This job kind of sucks anyway. I don't think I'd mine.</p>
<p>u sound like u plan on quitting</p>
<p>I might.</p>
<p>gotta back up job?</p>
<p>Not really, but I'll manage.</p>
<p>well then</p>
<p>see u later</p>
<p>Yea</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MAY 09, 2020 6:27</p>
<p><em>C</em>?</p>
<p><em>C </em>please respond<em><br/></em></p>
<p>someone broke into our apartment</p>
<p>your rooms a mess</p>
<p><em>C</em>?</p>
<p>god where are you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MAY 15, 2020 12:01</p>
<p>in the basement behind the mirror don't tell anyone especially the police</p>
<p>what?</p>
<p><em>C </em>what?</p>
<p><em>C </em>fuck wait</p>
<p>where are you?</p>
<p>what is the upside?</p>
<p><em>C</em>?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I messed around with a song generator.<br/>88 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old treehouse, surrounded by flowers.</p><p>"Just a minute" turns into hours</p><p>The cold chilling weather, and the falling leaves.</p><p>The soft blinding lights, us skating around.</p><p>And settling softly to the ground</p><p>A cold blowing wind, the stars in the sky.</p><p>As time goes by</p><p>Calm and collected, happy, and free.</p><p>It's true, you'll know how it was meant to be</p><p>Scarfs and mittens, and drinking hot chocolate.</p><p>Man I don't know where the time goes</p><p>The soft blinding lights, us skating around.</p><p>And settling softly to the ground</p><p>A cold blowing wind, the stars in the sky.</p><p>As time goes by</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Things my English teacher has written for our assignments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the cell phone died, chaos ensued.</p>
<p>Although raccoons are our enemies, they are cute.</p>
<p>Once the rules were established, the group devised ways to break them.</p>
<p>Computer programs help us operate MacBooks. The people who write them should receive ticker-tape parades and complete happiness.</p>
<p>Pasqualino knew something was not right with the kite, and he remembered that no one flies kites anymore.</p>
<p>Giuseppe attached the long tail to his kite using a larks head knot, and he launched the kite successfully and to no fanfare.</p>
<p>Finally, the kite seemed to hang in the balmy afternoon sky, silvana--and no one else-- was mesmerized by the experience.</p>
<p>Instead one of my problems is spelling, the other one is comma splices.</p>
<p>Besides this is not actually reality, it is a cruel simulation.</p>
<p>Still, I can't go on, I'll go on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. waking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't I would suggest reading The House On Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros, it has nothing to do with this, but the style in which it's written might be.<br/>71 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes C up first, because C has to be woken slow and quiet, or else they'll claw and cry till they wake fully and can see who it is.</p><p>Then he wakes G, G must be hushed or he'll be loud and wild, moving around unaware of what he hits.</p><p>Then last he wakes S, he worries least when waking S. S's eyes will flutter and he'll smile that smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. poetic proposals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>feeling sappy rn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W:</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You're wonderful, you know?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>"Every moment I spend with you brings me closer to finally being ok."</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Have I told you that you look pretty today? Cause you do, every day really. I can't believe no one else has said it."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>M:</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How's the light of my life, pure beauty, and lovely goddess, who has blessed me with her presence alone doing tonight?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>"I can't help but get really happy every time I hear your voice."</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You're always perfect, never could there be a moment in which you aren't."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>N:</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How's my perfect angel doing?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>"Your smile could shame the stars."</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You're..like a flower, drifting down a stream. A beautiful sight all wish to see."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>S:</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Heya handsome man! What's up?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>"You might be brighter than the sun, with the way you light up the room when you walk in."</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"This can't be hell, not if your here."</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lots of cursing, lower case intended<br/>229 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><b>it was 4:37.</b> and Cam is <em>so</em> fucking tired, but yet here he is, staring at the ceiling eyes half-open and <em>starving</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'fuck. i really should eat more'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he sighs, and fumbles for the light to his lamp, before kicking off the covers and getting out of bed</p>
<p>he makes his way out of the room walking towards the living room that leads into the kitchen, before pausing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'the kitchen light is on. odd. i'm either going to die or be annoyed.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he walks further towards the light, hearing someone messing with <em>something</em></p>
<p>he walks in to see JS, Mr. Part-time Roommate, once again appearing in the middle of the fucking night to cause chaos</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"stop raiding my fridge, or i'll poison something and let you figure it out the hard way"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JS whips his head around, nearly dropping what he was holding (milk? what the fuck?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh shit, hey, what the fuck you up so late for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I haven't eaten something all day, and I guess neither have you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yea well, you know how it is"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hm"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cam walks towards the fridge, nearly pushing JS out of the way, but decided against it, and grabbed the first thing he saw,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fucking applesauce</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he knows he's not going to enjoy it, but who gives a fuck? surely not him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. lost it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lots of cursing, lower case intended, description of a migraine (aka horrific pain that people just deal with)<br/>313 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>'fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk. fuck. god. fuck'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cam is in. so. much. pain.</p>
<p>this migraine will single-handedly be the death of him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fuck fuckin' hell'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ok, pain killer, he needs pain killer. But walk to the kitchen seems sooooooo far away</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'i got this. i can walk. im good at that'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he sits up in his bed, and <em>slowly</em> makes his way towards the kitchen</p>
<p>each step after the other, until he is looking up at the cabinet</p>
<p>he reaches up at the handle, and pulls, grabbing the bottle</p>
<p>taking two, he quickly fills a cup with water, swallowing the pills</p>
<p> </p>
<p>then he sees it. on the balcony. <em>something</em> is there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'what, the. wait. what'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he can't even see what it is. he has no clue. so why is it affecting him so much?</p>
<p>he carefully walks toward the glass door, staring at the<em> thing</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'it's so red. why is it so red? what the fuck? what the fuck is happening?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he stops. finally close enough to see what <em>it</em> is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's...just...<em>meat</em>. like...ground beef or something, just, <em>sitting</em> there, unpackaged</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'did...did JS do this? he's like, the only person to do something like this'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>thankfully, or maybe not, the door to the apartment opened at that moment, and JS, right on time, walks in</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"oh, hi Cam...what are you doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he said nothing, a combination of pain and delusion (probably) making him second guess if the events that occurred in the past few minutes were actually happening</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cam? you good dude?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>by this point, JS had walked close enough to see what Cam was looking at</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"the fuck? how'd that get there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you.." Cam started. "you didn't do this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"for once, this isn't actually my fault"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cam just stared at him, before mumbling something of <em>'im too tired for this'</em> as he walked away</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. sharks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i mean sharks mentioned<br/>64 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"did you know</b> that you talk in your sleep?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cam stopped, slightly startled by the sudden conversation</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no...no i did not"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JS took in a small breath before continuing</p>
<p>"well you do, and i don't mean like, mumbling, i mean we had an entire conversation, and i was under the assumption that you were awake"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"really? what'd we talk about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"sharks"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...sharks?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"sharks"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...huh"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ghost (kind of old)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description of drowning, and death<br/>312 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take Cam too long to realize he was lost. The immense amount of greenery covering what he thought was a path should have been his first clue. He really wishes he wasn't so stubborn, and he would have admitted to himself he was lost sooner.</p>
<p>He was stressed and scared and needed a second to think.</p>
<p>He stops walking and leaned up against a nearby tree, its old self creaking in response. He looked around the tree and noticed a cliff right next to the tree. He rose he gaze at the setting sun in front of him.</p>
<p>The colors swirl together in a beautiful array of light. The thin line of the horizon spanned infinity across the sky, making him forget about the mess he was in.</p>
<p>Only for a second.</p>
<p>He heard something crack, and then he was falling.<br/>He was underwater.</p>
<p>He froze once he realized his situation. He hadn't even heard the water, yet the current was throwing him like a doll. Hitting him against every rock.</p>
<p>The water was so cold. The shock of it nearly causing him to open his mouth, but he would not. He needed air far more than any other time in his life, but he would not open.</p>
<p>For what only was less than a minute, felt like an eternity. His head feeling as if it was about to explode. The pain was unbearable.</p>
<p>He was then slammed against a rock, letting out a yelp in response. Water rushed in within seconds, suffocating him, strangling his life quickly.</p>
<p>He slowly faded into black, wishing, so many things in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so a little backstory for an au, wars happen between angels and demons, the last one occurred before humans existed. btw this isn't written well at all.<br/>160 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't remember what happened...not really. They (a group of 13?) were going somewhere, they had to move after they'd been attacked. He remembers it being dark and cold and he was so tired.</p>
<p>He was walking with Cooper, he needed help walking after the attack. Cooper was helping him, he'd been left wounded, and was now limping.</p>
<p>Then they were attacked again; ambushed, so caught off guard they didn't stand a chance. Suddenly it was loud and bright and he...can't recall what happened after that.</p>
<p>He woke up sometime later, it was still cold and dark, except now he was in pain. His leg ached and his head felt like it'd split in two. He heard someone moving and heard them say; <em>"Don't move, they hit your head really hard."</em></p>
<p>It was Cooper. Of course, it was Cooper. And they stayed there. They waited for a while till he could finally think. Then they were right back into the same old war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. English Narrative 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we had to write a narrative that included a list of words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt like he'd been walking for hours, the tackle box pulling his arms down, he was tired, and with a huff, he asked:</p><p>"Are we there yet? We've been walking for so long, surely we're close!"</p><p>"Maybe so, maybe not." Replied his father. The ambiguity of how it was said wasn't helping his tired mind and limbs.</p><p>It was hard to carry the unwieldy tackle box, the weight was new, and nothing he'd felt before. But he'd made such a fuss about carrying it, there was no way he could ask for help now.</p><p>After about 15 more minutes of walking, his father discreetly looked back. Carefully glancing at him, as if he knew his arms languished. He procured the tackle box, handing him the fishing rods instead.</p><p>He sighed in relief as this weight was nothing compared to the tackle box. But suddenly they stopped.</p><p>"We're here." His father stated.</p><p>He looked around the creek, watching the water make its way through the rocks, before descending into a deeper part of the river.<br/><br/></p><p>The myriad of crawfish was shocking, he had never seen so much life in one place, but then again, when was the last time he really looked?</p><p>While they set everything up, his father prohibited him to untangle the hook if it came to that, accentuating the importance of telling him.</p><p>After a while, they sat there. He wondered why his father wanted to go fishing with him. The silence was broken when suddenly his father spoke.</p><p>"Son, I know the move was rough. Leaving a whole world behind sure isn't anyone's plan."</p><p>This was a trap! Of course, it was! He should have known! He'd avoided talking to his parents about it, so they set him up! He feels like he's been apprehended, stopped before he could continue ignoring it further.</p><p>"I was privy by one of your teachers, something I seemed to notice. They said you'd been aloof, avoiding everyone, and refusing to partake in class."</p><p>His father stopped, looking at him with worried eyes, proceeding to continue.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" His father asked, his voice filled with concern and love.</p><p>And as he sat there, the birds chirping and the creek babbling, he realized, deep down, he really did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. English Narrative 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>end of the world tw<br/>316 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here we sit, waiting. About 2 hours ago was the world finally informed. It would hit, and it would devastate the planet. The chance of surviving this was so little, they had said. So here we are, Mayri, Izric, and I. We’re watching the sunset from the porch, each of us feeling something different.</p><p>I feel...nothing. Almost nothing. I feel calm, like I’m ready for this. What’s going to happen has set in.<em> And I’m ready.</em> Mayri looked peaceful. I don’t understand how she looked so discreet. Somehow, despite it all, she had some self-restraint. Izric had a look in his eye. He seemed aloof and distant. As if he had no more connection with reality. I look over to Mayri, she seems lost in thought.</p><p>“Mayri? ..are you ok?” I ask quietly.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, I..I’m just thinking...hours ago this was privy and no one knew. Now we’re all here, just...waiting.”</p><p>“I can’t believe they weren’t going to tell anyone, if it wasn’t for that one guy leaking it, we wouldn’t have known..”</p><p>She pauses, “Would that have been better? At least we would just be going through our lives. Instead of just waiting for it.”</p><p>“I...I don’t know.” I reply softly.</p><p>The silence is back. Just as quick as it left, it was already gone. You know, I first thought it was just some fake news, I was so incredulous. So skeptical. <em>We’re humanity! This wasn’t supposed to be how we went out. We were supposed to explore the universe! Visit the stars! But haven’t even taken a step on mars. How could this happen?</em></p><p>I start to feel languish as the sun burns brighter, the bold orange sinks into my skin and makes me feel weak. This is real. This is happening. The end is irrevocable. <em>It could hit any minute now.</em> I move closer to my siblings as my mind tries to countdown the seconds.</p><p>The future is nebulous and unclear. But no matter what happens next, at least I’m here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. English Narrative 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it ends abruptly because this was for an assignment and I wasn't going to write more than I had to.<br/>218 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes I think back to the day I piloted a starship for the first time, each detail clear as if the moment had happened seconds ago. I remember being portentous, trying to impress the sponsors in hope of getting a great offer. Not specifically for a job that paid well, they all did. But for one that would never leave a bland moment.</p><p>I recall the gaudy colors of the ship, the words <em>Star Wonder</em> shone brightly on both sides. I couldn't believe I was finally here, after working incessantly, never stopping despite how languished and tired I felt. I can remember seeing the stars, the planets, and comets that filled the place I once thought vacuous, empty, and barren.</p><p>My first job, however, wasn't as grand as my first flight.</p><p>Deliveries would happen at intermittent times while hours were left unscheduled. Every delivery was discreet, with late hours and no lights. My own captain was aloof and distant, and never did he corroborate anything, not even the time of when we would get back was certain.</p><p>It wasn't until I had been privy about what happened behind the scenes that I could finally justify quitting. But ever since then, the journeys I take, the people I meet, and the planets I see have been better than any could have imagined. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Things I've written for a Uquiz Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pick a smell?<br/>81 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-the sharp smell of black smoke, cigarettes, falling dust, and spilling blood<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>the smell of brine, salt, and seaweed. the mucky sand and stranded shellfish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>sweet barbecue and burning coals, petrol and life itself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>mashed fruit and sugar, citrus and sweet<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a metallic sting and dust, is something burning?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-it's a lot, too much, even. you don’t know what it is but it’s strong<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-floral and fruity, smokey and woody, maybe spicy, nutty or earthy<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-sweet like caramelized sugar, sometimes vanilla or strawberry<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-the dominant earthy smells, classic musky-sweet</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Things I've written for a Uquiz Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pick a blanket?<br/>182 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-a pinkish-purple blanket, it's soft, and you’re not quite sure where you got it from. it’s covered in outlines of purple butterflies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a white blanket you got from your 5th-grade teacher, it’s soft and covered In blue snowflakes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a quilt with big denim squares, the other side is pink and is cover in magenta flowers, and the word ‘princess’ with a crown atop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a striped blanket that isn’t that soft, the stripes are dark purple, light pink, white, and magenta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a quilt, made of different types of denim, the other side is green and warm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a red blanket that is far too small for you, its entirely covered in magenta, pink, and white hearts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a soft and warm comforter, its old, and the pattern is a faded but still beautiful garden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-one side has a black background with turntables, cassettes, speakers, headphones, record, and music notes cover it, ranging from red, too gray, too white. the other side is red, and your initials are embroidered on it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-the comforter you’ve had since you were a kid, its pastel colors are far faded, but the flowers are still beautiful</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Things I've written for a Uquiz Pt.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pick a stuffed animal?<br/>166 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-a dragon you got for Christmas, they are yellow-green and are covered in gold specks. they have yellow claws and magenta wings, covered in silver</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a Squirtle plushie, he has red reflective eyes and is so soft. made with quality and love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a small Siamese cat you begged your guardian for, she’s super soft and has a purple keychain handle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a squishmallow, the brown dog with floppy ears, you won him during Christmas bingo, he is the softest thing you own</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a black cow with a red bandana, the first memory you have of him is looking out the window at the raging storm, after finding out a tornado had landed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a cursed object, truly. they’re a duck, with no wings, instead replaced with arms longer than half their body</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a llama with a graduations hat, you cried when you saw him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-an apatosaurus with a derpy face, he was 20 dollars and worth every cent</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a green eel you’ve had since you were five, the first stuffed animal you ever had</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Things I've written for a Uquiz Pt.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>260 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-You’re creative and kind. you long for peace and reason. You’re not perfect and that’s ok! people get it, they really do.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You long for adventure and a long-lost friend. You enjoy art, whether it’s creating or perceiving it. You trust your gut. you're cool and you know it!<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You’re really helpful/supportive! One friend really needs you and you’re always there for them. You’re so fun to be around!<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You love music, it means so much to you! You’re passionate about your hobbies. You’re best friend material!<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Your imagination is one to behold! You daydream often and rarely pay attention. You’re quiet and your friends wonder what goes on in your head.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Came from a religious household, but you’re not practicing it. You're tired and rely on coffee to function. You are logical and love to talk about your interest!!<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You’re so happy!! And positive!! And you mean it!! You’re nice to be around! You get along with everyone!<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You’re angry, and that’s ok. You have all reason to be. I hope one day they understand you and what you had to do.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You’re so done with everyone’s shit. You can’t take anything fully anymore. Something is wrong sure, but you’re trying to get better.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You’re dumb but in a happy way. You know what you want and you know what you need to do. Nothing can get you down! You understand and empathize with everyone. I hope you know you’re loved :D!<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You’re young and you want to experience everything. There is a whole world for you to explore, and god, are you going to take your chance.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. wing descriptions and things to do with them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wings go brrrrr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- gigantic black wings, torn from the marble they were made from.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Carmel-scented wings, that curve around them like wind-breaking shields.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- wings that are a lovely lilac color that goes nicely with their eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- wings that in the right sort of light, sparkle like they're made of gemstones.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- black wings with little bits of light here and there, they look like the night sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- moth wings, covered in thousands of tiny scales that combine into a striking image.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- gossamer-thin wings, with rainbow colors cascading through them that look like stained glass.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- wings that are crystal clear, when the light shines through them, a rainbow shows.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>- fly very close to the water and skim the tips of their fingers along the surface.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- dive from a high ledge and at the very last second flare out their wings, catching the wind and soaring off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- fly fast towards a tight tunnel and only just make it by tucking their wings close to them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- run down a hill and gradually unfurl their wings until they start to glide.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- likes to wrap others in their wings, and sometimes themself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- likes to soar above the clouds, and see the world as the colors coiled.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. English Narrative 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: The Robot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was fortuitous, accidental, a mistake. An impetuous and rash decision that would cost me all I’ve ever known.</em>
</p><p>Every morning, I wake up and check the perimeter, making sure no wall is damaged. I make sure the dome is still intact, and that the generators are still running. Then I head to the kitchen and take stock. My once copious supply of can goods is getting smaller each day. What once was full of succulent and delicious food has turned into the perfect image of the apocalypse.</p><p>I spend the rest of the day doing chores and checking livestock. The animals all look ill and abject, not a sliver of hope in their eyes as well as mine. Soon, I’ll have to put them down, with barely enough food me as it is, that will be a mercy.</p><p>Then finally, when the sun is setting, I can go back to my work.</p><p>On the table of my lab sits a blue metal cube. The lines carved into their shell paints a picture, a nebulous painting of humanity and these unclear times. After I was privy to the once-secret outbreak, I knew what I must do in clandestine, for my colleagues would be better off not knowing the truth.</p><p>But through it all on thought stayed with me; <em>Something has to live on, to tell whatever lives what the world once was. Before the fighting, the fear, and the end.</em> And as I sit here threadbare in health, with the minutes getting longer. I understand the irrevocable ending we have caused. And I know this box will be a treasure.</p><p>With a push of a button, and flickering lights, theirs eyes open and I hear the angelic chime:</p><p>
  <em>“HELLO WORLD.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Things To Tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>182 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's ok that you count on your fingers.</p><p>It's ok that you're scared to drive, and probably won't.</p><p>It's ok that you sleep with stuffed animals.</p><p>It's ok that you love coloring books.</p><p>It's ok that loud noises scare you, especially thunder.</p><p>It's ok that you vocal stim, and you have to stop yourself when at school.</p><p>It's ok that you flap your hands, wiggle your fingers, and shake your arms, despite the fact that you've convinced yourself that those parts are numb.</p><p>It's ok that you worry about how you walk, talk, stand, and sit.</p><p>It's ok that you love your stutter but hate hearing it in front of others.</p><p>It's ok that you worry about your pronouns since you still love she/her, but no one you know will use any other.</p><p>It's ok that you don't want to talk sometimes, I'm sorry you still have to.</p><p>It's ok that you worry about how much you shake.</p><p>It's ok that your illness will affect your life, and it's ok that that scares you.</p><p>It's ok that you apologize too much.</p><p>It's ok that you don't believe me, but I know one day you will.</p><p>
  <em>It's ok.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>